Mirror of Erised
by Jade Rogers
Summary: Draco is wandering through hogwarts and sees the mirror of erised, what it shows him changes his life forever


Mirror Of Erised  
  
Dislaimer: I don't own anything!  
Warning: This story is slash, don't like it don't read it  
A/N: English is not my first language so my grammar won't be that good  
  
Please R&R, i like to have some tips and advice for my other story i'm writing because i thing this story sucks.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco lay with his head on Harry's lap who stroke his fingers through his soft blond hair. He thought about how he  
and Harry come together.  
  
flashback  
  
Draco was in his 5th year and he was wandering through the halls of Hogwarts. He couldn't sleep so he was looking for some action or excitement. Which he had found soon only it was different than he had expected.  
He saw an open door and was anxious to know what was inside, so he walked to it and carefully opened the door. It was to dark inside to see a thing. Draco silently mutered 'Lumos' and the end of his wand began to glow. Now he could see something, he saw the 'Mirror of Erised', who do show you yor deepest desire, and Draco's was to be free away from Voldemort and the deatheaters or atleast he though so.  
He walked closer to the mirror and it began to for a picture of two boys holding each other. One had blond hair and grey/blue eyes, he looked like draco only a couple years older. The other had raiven black hair and emerald green eyes. Draco recognised the boy as Harry.  
'Maybe we do become friends afterall, like i wanted in my first year' he said to himself and he turned back to look at the mirror again. Then all of a sudden the 2 boys started to kiss and he looked at it with disgust on his face.  
'Being friends with Harry is ok, but this is going a bit to far and even then i'm not gay.' He tried to sort things out.'The fucking mirror is just fucking wrong.'  
For a minute or two he watched the boys, they looked so happy together. Draco shook himself out of thoughts and went back to his dorm to think about what he just saw.  
  
Draco didn't mention anymore what he saw and it didn't bother him. 2 years past by very quickly and he was is his 7th year now.  
  
It had been just about winter when Draco was having strange dreams about what he saw in his fifth year, he dreamed it over and over again.  
On a snow morning Draco was sleeping in his drom room when he had that dream again. He shocked awake from his dream and sat right up. It was 7.00 am.   
/Maybe i coul go to Dumbledore or so, i really need to get rid of this dreams/ so he got dressed and when he was ready to go there was a snowwhite owl on his nightstand. There was package tide to his leg.   
Draco sat down on his bed and untide the package from the owl and opened it.  
A letter and a little box was inside, he opened the letter first.  
  
'Dear Draco,  
  
I love you sins i first saw you, but i always knew and always will know you don't like me just becase of who i am and you won't probebly don't swing my way.  
In the box is a little gift, i hope you like it.  
  
Someone who loves you'  
  
He lay the letter aside an pixed up the little box.As he slowly opened it it refealt a necklace with a dragon who had green eyes. /It's so beautiful/  
'From who is it?' Draco turned aroun in shock and saw Blaise standing behind him. 'Now from who is it?' he asked again.  
'I don't know.' he simply answerd 'I only know it's a boy, but he didn't tell me his name.'  
'Take a close look at the necklace. I mean maybe the boy got green eyes and i think i know who it is' Blaise sat with a smirk on his face.  
Draco looked anxious and defently wanted to know who it was from. 'Tell me' he almost pleded.  
'Ok then, but promise me you won't freak out.' Draco only nodded.  
Ok here it is. It's a boy who had been staring at you lately from the gryffindor table, he got raven black hair and emerald green eyes and a scar on his forehead. Do you now know who it is ?'  
'Potter? You seriously mean Potter send me this! So it could be true what the mirror showed' /Not that i want it to/ He got a mix of emotions on his face. He totally forgot about Blaise who was anxious to know what was going on.  
'What mirror?' Blaise said looking at Draco 'Tell me, what is it with this 'mirror' and Potter?'  
Maybe he could tell Blaise, after all he was his best friend and as gay as anyone could be. He decided he would tell, so he did.  
  
After the whole story Blaise stayed quite, but then he talked. 'So what you're saying is that the mirror showed you and Potter together? You lucky Bastard!'  
'What? 'Lucky Bastard'!? are you out of your freaking mind?' Draco shot ou at Blaise who stayed calm.  
'I mean look at him, he's handsome isn't he. Messy hair, eyes to get lost in forever, nice little butt and a musculer body! Beter you can't get' Blaise had a huge blush on his cheecks and his eyes were full of lust.  
"Ohhh just sode of, I'm going to eat if i didn't lost my epitite.' he shot a deadglare at Blaise and left for the dining room.  
  
He entert the dining room and saw that the trio was already there. Draco got to his seat and thought about what Blaise said.  
/That hay is just trying to comfince me but that's not going to work/ He wasn't going to turn the way Blaise did but he felt weird inside like something kept telling him he was wrong.  
After five minutes Blaise joined him at the table.  
'Drake, i'm srry about it, i just... it's the way i think about harry.' Draco looked into his direction to see he was really srry. Then he noticed someone was watching him right in the eye, he looked back and almost lost in the emerald green eyes of Harry.  
'Drake? Are you ok?' Blaise shook him out of his staring section as did Hermione the same with Harry.  
'His eyes are beautiful' Draco whispered as he felt warm inside and had a strange feeling in his stomach.  
'What did you say?' Blaise asked beacuse he heard Draco say something. 'Nothing what class have we got first' He tried to change the subject. 'Potions.' Blaise said whispering something after it.  
  
When breakfast was over they headed to Potions which the had with the gryffindors.  
As always Harry seemed to be late according to Professor Snape. The class started and they were split into couple. Draco was paired up with Harry. Harry took his suf and walked over to Draco, he smiled at him so Draco had to supress a blush. Harry took his seat and they begon to work.  
  
About an half an hour draco felt something betwine his legs and felt aroused. He couldn't controle himself anymore, it felt good but is was so wrong. Draco had totally no controle over how he felt and he left out a soft moan. Then all of a sudden he come to his senses and he totally freaked out when he realised that it had been Harry's hand that was betwine his legt. 'What do you think you're doing, you may be gay but that doesn't mean i'm too!' The two got everyones attention and they started to laugh when they saw harry blush heavely.  
  
The rest of the day went bij 'till after every class. The gryffindor quidditch team was training and Draco felt like going there he didn't know why.  
He went to the quidditch field and it didn't take long to get there as he was running. When he arrived at the field he didn't feel like watching but he waited 'till everyone was dressed again except Harry. He walked in and heard water running down from a shower.  
The fact that he knew it was Harry under that shower made him nerfes and he couldn't controle his feelings anymore and he wanted Harry so badly. Just then Harry walked out of the shower, only wearing a towel and his hair still wet. He noticed Draco was staring at him. 'You like what you see?' he asked and Draco only nodded continued staring at the half naked body of Harry. He walked forwards to him and noticed his soft pink lips. /What the hell do I think I'm doing, why can't I controle/  
Harry got it warm from seeing Draco look at him that way and standing so close. He couldn't hold it anymore and kissed Draco on his lips. Harry licked Dracos bottom lip asking for entrance, surprisingly Draco opened his mouth to let Harrys tongue enter. As there tongues touched each other a wild emotion flew through Dracos every vein of his body. He could controle again but didn't break the kiss, it felt so good but it was so wrong.  
They broke apart for breath. Draco felt so good, butterflies were flying through his stomach and he had a big smile on his face.  
'Harry, I'm sorry about what happened in potions. I felt turned on and then I realised i wasn't gay, atleast that is what i thought' Draco tried to explain. 'I love you so it doesn't matter what you do' Harry said as he lay his hands on Dracos hips pulling him closer.  
This time it was Draco who started the kiss. He bit Harrys bottom lip and Harry opened his mouth. There tongues battle like a never ending war.  
They broke apart breathing haively and looking each other in the eye. Suddenly Harry spoke with an unsure tone in his voice 'Draco? Do you wanna be my boyfriend ?'  
'How could I say no if I knew this was fate. So yes I love to' Draco answerd because he knew fate was the way it had to be.  
  
end flashback  
  
Draco had a big smile on his faceand he was happy he did follow his fate. 'Why are you smilling , love' Harry asked curious. 'I was just thinking about us, hon' He answerd, placing a kiss on Harrys forehead.  
  
END


End file.
